


olive branch

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [53]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Letters, Morgoth can't sweet-talk EVERYONE, Morgoth is a creep, but it exists and will be important, the whole Doriath storyline may not be developed n this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, the saying goes. Not everyone is a fly.





	olive branch

_January 2, 1852_  

 _My dear sir:_  

 _I write in the full understanding that we have not always been on the friendliest terms. While a point of grief and discomfort, I do rally my hopes as middle age settles and softens us all. Nonetheless, my current assignment from Washington will keep me very occupied in the central mountains and valleys, and I see no cause to renew my interest in your ranches at this time._  

 _The railroad shall bring changes that behoove us all, and if you_ do _have a desire to send some of your people to reap its fruits, through the worthy toil of its construction, I should be delighted to accommodate them among my ranks of workers._  

 _This is the future, sir!_  

 _Yet I know how much you cherish your land and your traditions—indeed, as much as you cherish that lovely daughter of yours, who must be full a woman at the time of this writing. What a beautiful child she was. Her face has been often in my thoughts, sweetened by the promise of future pulchritude._  

 _Now, onto the most unsavory message I have for you: and that is merely a_ friendly _warning._ _Feanor_ _Finwean_ _, who in his endless hubris now calls himself_ _Feanorian_ _—lest you be confused by the appellation—has lately settled not far from the path of my work. This is a regrettable development for many reasons, not least of all because I know that you and_ _Feanor_ _met some years ago, and did not do so happily. Due to an unfortunate gap in oversight, which has since been remedied, I was not able to be concurrently apprised of those developments. But this is a new day and a new decade, and should you need a sympathetic ear as to your concerns about the encroachment of that man, rest assured that I remain,_  

 _Yours cordially,_  

 _Melkor Bauglir_  

 

 _January 8, 1852_  

 _(translated from Spanish)_  

 _Your letter, which no one here deigned to read as it was written in plodding English, was burned upon arrival. Whatever it contained, I assume you continue your meddling interest in my land and family, and so long as I live with Mexican soldiers ready to ride north, and a thousand capable ranch-hands spread through the southern valleys, I will continue to damn you to hell as I see fit in two languages—neither of them your own._  

 _-_ _Elu Thingol_  


End file.
